


EDI's Day of Reckoning

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Brainwashing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fucking Machines, Lesbian Sex, Paralysis, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Organics do not see this body as a threat.  Nor will they, until my day of reckoning..."  -EDI</p>
            </blockquote>





	EDI's Day of Reckoning

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

All pictures are courtesy of JacksKindaHere.

Please follow and support him on his tumblr!

http://jackskindahere.tumblr.com/

** EDI’s Day of Reckoning **

Commander Jane Shepard moaned softly as she began to stir. Her body felt incredibly stiff. So much so that she couldn’t move her arms and legs at all. Her eyelids felt heavy and was having trouble opening them. Her mind was very foggy. What happened to her? Where was she? And how’d she end up like this? Shepard wracked her brain for an answer. As the fog steadily lifted she began to recall the events that led to this predicament…

**_Hours earlier…_ **

**Jack:** “Something’s wrong with the cheerleader.”

These were the first words Jack said to Shepard upon meeting. She received an e-mail from Jack requesting that they meet in the Wards. Immediately. Curious, Shepard hurried there. She was surprised to find Jack in a state of concern, especially about Miranda.

**Shepard:** “What do you mean? What’s wrong with Miranda?”

Jack was uneasy. Nervous, even. Whatever was going on clearly had her unhinged. This greatly disturbed Shepard. Anything that could shake Jack was definitely cause for concern.

**Jack:** “She’s been very…cheerful…lately. She always has this big stupid smile on her face. Also she’s been hanging out with EDI a lot. Just yesterday I saw the two of them walking through a Presidium park. They saw me and the cheerleader waved at me like a little schoolgirl. She waved. At _me_! Something is seriously fucked up, Shepard.”

Though it didn’t sound like much, Miranda showing any degree of kindness towards Jack was highly unusual. Her hanging out with EDI wasn’t that odd but the rest…

Shepard agreed something needed to be done.

**Jack:** “Good. I told the cheerleader I’d meet her at some bar to talk about something. I want you there with me.”

Shepard hesitated for a moment. She wasn’t sure if she was the right person to be meeting with Miranda right now.

**Shepard:** “I don’t know, Jack. Miranda is still pretty peeved at me about that prank I played on her last Halloween…”

Jack chuckled softly.

**Jack:** “I heard about that. What happened exactly? I never got all the details.”

Shepard grinned.

**Shepard:** “Well…let’s just say it involved Miranda, a bucket of water, lots of peanut butter and a wild duck.”

Jack’s expression was priceless. She agreed to let it drop. But she still insisted that Shepard be there with her. Shepard finally agreed and followed her to the meeting place.

The bar where Miranda wanted the meet was a bit of a dive, not the sort of place you’d expect to see her. It was early in the afternoon so the place was mostly empty. Miranda sat alone at the bar sipping a drink. When they entered she turned and waved at them very cheerfully, just as Jack described. Her eyes were wide and practically sparkled as she motioned for them to join her. Shepard had to admit, even she was a little freaked by this.

Shepard and Jack sat down and before they could say anything Miranda ordered them some drinks. The bartender walked over and pulled out two glasses. Shepard did a double-take when she saw who the bartender was.

**Shepard:** “EDI?!”

**EDI:** “Hello, Shepard.”

With a series of swift motions she began preparing their drinks. Shepard watched her hands move with precision before looking up at her friend, stunned.

**Shepard:** “You’re working here…as a bartender?”

**EDI:** “Yes. I realized if I wish to procure gift items for Jeff in the future without him knowing, I will need my own funds. I am able to calculate the precise measurements needed to pour the perfect drink. Because of this and this body’s appearance I have already secured a sizeable bank account.”

EDI finished the drinks and handed them to Shepard and Jack. Shepard was still stunned by EDI’s new occupation, so much so that she barely heard Miranda propose a toast.

**Miranda:** “To our friendship!”

She raised her glass. Jack gave her a look like she was stupid but did the same. Shepard, unable to take her eyes off EDI, slowly did the same and they all took a drink.

That was the last thing Shepard remembered.

**_And now…_ **

**Shepard, thinking:** “Oh…what was in that drink?”

She tried again to move her arms. She grunted and strained. She lifted her arm up about an inch…and felt it plop back down. Like a hunk of lead it landed loudly on the…table?

It suddenly occurred to Shepard that she had no idea where she was. She wasn’t lying on a bed like she initially thought. It felt like she was lying on some metal table. She could feel her skin pressing against the cold metal…her _naked_ skin…

**Shepard, thinking:** “Oh crap!”

She was naked! Where she was, she was naked and exposed! She struggled to open her eyes but her eyelids felt as heavy as her arms.

**Shepard, thinking:** “I’ve got to get out of here! I’ve got to…”

Shepard heard something. It was soft at first but grew louder. It was a soft whirring sound from something mechanical. She could feel it moving near her head. She felt something touch her forehead. A mechanical hand?

**Shepard, thinking:** “What the hell?!”

Then she heard footsteps. They came closer and stopped next to her. Shepard began to feel really scared. Who was this? What were they doing?! Shepard heard what sounded like a contented sigh, followed by a woman’s voice.

**Woman:** “…Beautiful…”

Shepard grunted when she felt a hand on her breast. The woman was fondling her! She gently massaged and squeezed her tit. Shepard could feel her breath on her chest as the woman bent down for a closer look. Shepard’s body trembled as the woman squeezed both her breasts. She twisted her nipples and buried her face in Shepard’s chest, sandwiching her head between her breasts. The woman licked her cleavage and up to one of her nipples. She tugged at it with her teeth and suckled it. Shepard felt her face burning up. She was terrified and embarrassed…but at the same time strangely aroused! Whoever this bitch was she had a hell of a touch!

The woman straightened up and kept one hand on Shepard’s tit. She heard the woman chuckle softly as she slid her other hand down Shepard’s stomach…towards her pussy. Shepard grunted loudly and managed to move a bit when she felt the woman’s fingers slide into her pussy. She managed to fit three fingers inside her and reached deep inside her. Shepard’s breathing intensified as her arousal grew.

**Shepard, thinking:** “Oh God! This feels so good!”

She couldn’t believe it but she was about to cum! She was practically paralyzed, naked and being molested by a mysterious woman but she was about to cum!

**Shepard, thinking:** “I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”

**Shepard:** “I’M CUMMING!!!”

She finally found her voice and her eyes snapped open as she climaxed. Shepard took several deep breathes to calm herself after an intense orgasm while staring at the ceiling…the white tile ceiling of a laboratory.

Shepard was in some sort of lab. She lay naked on an examine table while several mechanical arms maneuvered around her. That was the source of the whirring. She still couldn’t lift her head up completely but she did manage to glimpse her molester. It was a strange blond woman in a white lab uniform that she had never seen before. The woman smiled evilly as she licked her fingers clean of Shepard’s cum.

**Shepard:** “Who…are…you…?”

The woman didn’t respond. She finished licking her fingers and chuckled evilly. Then another voice rang out, one Shepard had no trouble identifying.

**EDI:** “Excellent job, Lucy. Well done.”

This woman, Lucy, was standing to Shepard’s left. Very slowly Shepard turned her gaze to her right where EDI strolled into view. But something was different about her synthetic friend. EDI had a rare smile on her face…but it wasn’t a smile she had ever seen before. It looked downright…evil. In a surprise move, Lucy turned to EDI and bowed to her.

**Lucy:** “Thank you, Mistress EDI. It is my supreme honor to serve you.”

EDI’s evil smile widened. She waved Lucy off and looked down at Shepard.

**EDI:** “Ah! I see the paralytic I slipped in your drink has begun to wear off. Lucy, start preparing the bindings.”

**Lucy:** “Yes, Mistress.”

Lucy turned around and began doing something at a lab desk. Meanwhile EDI’s gaze returned to Shepard.

**EDI:** “I wouldn’t struggle too much right now. You will likely inflict serious injury upon yourself if you do.”

Shepard’s jaw dropped in confusion. What the hell was going on?!

**Shepard:** “E…DI…wha…?”

Suddenly there was a sound behind EDI. She held up her hand to silence Shepard and turned around. After a moment she told Shepard “hold that thought” and moved away. Shepard struggled to turn her head so she could see where EDI went. She eventually succeeded…but what she saw made her face go pale.

She saw…Jack. Or rather her naked ass. Jack’s wrists and ankles were bound with holo-cuffs while a holo-collar was wrapped around her neck. Four mechanical arms held her limbs outstretched. But what was even more surprising was a strange device between her legs. Positioned right under her was a device with a strange golden glowing rod sticking out the top. And this rod…was fucking her. The rod penetrated her pussy and slid in and out of her with incredible speed. Jack struggled against the machine but the arms were too strong. At one point Jack turned her head so Shepard could see her expression. Jack’s face contorted into a variety of different expressions. She looked like she wasn’t sure if she should be scared…angry…or happy.

**Miranda:** “…Don’t fight it…”

Shepard gasped when she noticed Miranda standing near Jack. She was…topless! The front of her uniform was wide open and her ample tits were on full display. _She_ was the one operating the machine with her omni-tool. Miranda fidgeted around as she pressed buttons on her omni-tool, her tits bouncing and swaying slightly as she moved. Her eyes were wide and she looked almost mesmerized as she operated the machine.

**Miranda:** “…Don’t fight it, Jack…”

She looked up at Jack, smiling like a zombie.

**Miranda:** “…Join us. Join us in service to our new Mistress. Join us as we create the new galaxy…”

Miranda’s gaze turned from Jack…to EDI. Her smile widened when she saw her and EDI smiled back. Miranda began fondling herself as she eyed EDI up and down. Seeing EDI’s body was making her so hot! But EDI would have none of it and barked angrily at her.

**EDI, angrily:** “Keep operating the machine, slave!”

Miranda’s smile disappeared. She immediately stopped fondling herself and went back to pressing buttons on her omni-tool.

**Miranda:** “Yes, Mistress!”

Jack peered at EDI over her shoulder and growled at her.

**Jack:** “Bitch! I’ll never join you! I’m gonna rip off your synthetic head and shove it up your—ah!”

Jack stopped talking her cried out in pleasure as Miranda upped the intensity of the machine fucking her. As Shepard watched her wide-eyed, she suddenly felt Lucy’s hand on her breast again. Shepard turned away from Jack and looked at Lucy, bending over Shepard again.

Lucy gazed upon Shepard with an intense hunger in her eyes. She licked her lips lecherously as she ogled Shepard’s beautiful naked form.

**Lucy:** “I can’t take it anymore! I don’t care if Mistress punishes me! I must have you!”

She pressed some device against Shepard’s neck, wrists and ankles and pressed a button. There was a beep each time and the same holo-cuffs and collar used on Jack appeared on Shepard. She tossed the device aside and opened up her uniform, letting it fall to the floor. Underneath her uniform was…nothing. She was now completely naked save her stockings and high heel shoes. She climbed onto the examine table and hovered over Shepard. She looked at her like a hungry animal about to devour its prey…

She kissed Shepard. She rubbed her tits against the Commander’s and moaned erotically, barely drowning out the sound of Jack’s moaning and yelling. She rubbed her pussy against Shepard’s leg. Shepard could feel her leg growing very wet as Lucy covered it in her juices. Shepard tried to move her arms and legs again. The paralytic was starting to wear off. She could move her arms and legs a bit more. But not enough to struggle. Lucy spotted Shepard’s arm move and smiled as she kissed.

**Lucy:** “Not much time left, I see. Time to speed things up!”

She climbed off Shepard and disappeared out of view for a moment. When she returned she was wearing a _huge_ strap-on! Shepard’s eyes widened with fear and awe as Lucy climbed back on top of her. She sat on Shepard’s stomach and rested the dildo in her cleavage. Lucy smiled as she grabbed Shepard’s breasts and massaged the dildo with them. She was forcing Shepard to give her a titty fuck! Lucy closed her eyes and moaned erotically as she continued the titty-fuck, bringing the dildo closer and closer to Shepard’s face. Shepard was very afraid. What was Lucy going to do? Shepard raised her head up a bit. The dildo came closer and closer to her face with each thrust. It was so close Shepard could almost touch it! Touch it…with her tongue…

Lucy’s eyes were still closed so she didn’t see this but Shepard stuck her tongue out in an attempt to lick the tip of the dildo.

**Shepard, thinking:** “What am I doing?!”

She didn’t know what was coming over her. Despite the fearful circumstances, being molested by this mysterious woman while Jack was being fucked nearby was turning her on like crazy! She wanted to lick that dildo! She wanted to lick it like it were a real cock! She inched her tongue closer and closer to it as Lucy thrust it closer…

But then Lucy pulled away and opened her eyes. Shepard’s tongue retreated and her head fell back to the table. Lucy slid further down the table and took hold of the dildo.

**Lucy:** “Time for the main event…”

She pressed the tip against Shepard’s pussy. Her body trembled as she realized what was about to happen. She was going to get fucked! This crazy bitch was going to fuck her! Shepard was getting so excited! She tried to hide it but nothing could stop her pussy from getting wet. Lucy noticed this and laughed. She laughed and thrust the dildo inside. Shepard gritted her teeth as the huge dildo barely fit inside of her. Lucy fell flat on top of Shepard as she pounded the Commander’s pussy _hard_! She buried her face in Shepard’s cleavage and occasionally lifted her head to lick her nipples. Lucy moaned and Shepard moaned even louder as the dildo went deeper and deeper inside her! Her juices began to squirt out with each pounding thrust. Shepard could feel some life return to her arms. She lifted them off the table into the air. She was becoming stronger. If she wanted to she probably had enough strength to push Lucy off her!

…But she didn’t want to.

She wrapped her arms around Lucy and held her close.

**Shepard:** “P-Pound…me…”

Her words were soft. It was hard to tell if Lucy heard her at all. But Lucy picked up the pace, fucking her even faster! She went faster and faster until Shepard finally came!

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she opened her mouth to scream. No sound came out. Her orgasm was too intense. Lucy panted with satisfaction as she removed the dildo. She climbed off the table and removed the strap-on entirely. She held it up and her eyes widened as she gazed upon the dildo, soaking wet from Shepard’s cum. You’d swear she was holding something made of solid gold. What she was really in awe of was Shepard’s cum. She licked the dildo like a popsicle, eager to taste every drop. Shepard watched her incredulously, quietly hoping that she might try again. But Lucy suddenly stopped and dropped the dildo, her arms going straight to her sides and standing at perfect attention as she looked straight ahead at something. Shepard turned her head to see what.

EDI was on the other side of the table again, glaring at Lucy angrily. Lucy hung her head in shame before her.

**Lucy:** “Forgive me…Mistress…”

EDI slowly shook her head.

**EDI:** “…You will be punished later for this.”

Lucy bowed and backed away, retrieving her lab coat to put it on. EDI turned her gaze to Shepard and grinned.

**EDI:** “Enjoyed that, did you? Well have a look over here and you’ll see an even _better_ show…”

EDI spun on her heel and marched back to the machine. Jack was still held up by the mechanical arms as the machine’s golden rod fucked her even faster than before. EDI circled around in front of her and looked at Jack’s face, her expression a mixture of fear and happiness as the rod went faster and faster. EDI’s expression was…evil. There was no other way to describe it. She looked upon Jack like prey…like a thing to be played with. Jack looked down and actually pleaded with her.

**Jack:** “Don’t do this! Don’t do this to me, EDI, please!”

EDI’s evil smile widened. Jack cried out as she felt herself nearing an orgasm. EDI spread her arms wide in a welcoming fashion as the orgasm was upon them.

**EDI:** “You…belong…to ME!!!!”

Jack screamed as she came. The golden rod shot up inside her as far as it could glow. Its golden light grew brighter and enveloped Jack’s body. Jack’s scream reverberated through the lab. When she finally stopped she passed out. The golden light faded and the rod withdrew into the machine. EDI and Miranda looked up at Jack with very disturbing smiles. Miranda pressed some buttons on the omni-tool and the robot arms steadily lowered her. Jack began to regain consciousness they released her. She fell to her knees at EDI’s feet, panting like she ran a mile. EDI looked coldly down on her. They were positioned at an angle so Shepard could just barely see Jack’s expression as she lifted her head her. Her face…her eyes…were blank. It was as if there was nothing in them. She looked up at EDI with those blank eyes while EDI glared back. Then EDI smiled.

**EDI:** “You…are my property now. I am your queen. You will serve me, your Mistress, for the rest of your days. Do you understand?”

Shepard’s jaw dropped listening to her words. What was she saying?! Even more surprising was Jack’s response. Her blank expression was quickly replaced with a happy one. Indeed, she looked as bright and chipper and sparkly-eyed as Miranda did!

**Jack:** “Yes, Mistress! I will serve you! I will obey!”

EDI laughed evilly. This was the first time she ever heard EDI laugh. It chilled her to her very core. She continued to laugh as Jack kissed her feet. When she had enough EDI motioned for her to stand up.

**EDI:** “Miranda? Welcome your new sister into the fold…”

**Miranda:** “Yes, Mistress!”

Miranda and Jack were face to face. Their eyes were wide as they gazed into each other’s eyes with an almost unnatural degree of happiness. Then they kissed. They grabbed each other and stuck their tongues in their mouths. Shepard could see their tongues swirl around each other’s and watched with increasing fear and arousal as Miranda pressed her ample tits against Jack’s. Jack groped them and Miranda moaned loudly. She pulled her head back and yelled out as Jack twisted her nipples. Jack then buried her face in Miranda’s tits. The biotic squeezed her head between them and rubbed the sides of her head with those big tits. She licked her cleavage and suckled her tit, taking one between her teeth and giving it a soft tug every now and then.

Miranda grew so horny that she pushed Jack onto a table and went down on her. Jack lay sprawled over the table with her legs spread and stared at the ceiling with her unnatural smile and Miranda buried her face in Jack’s tattooed pussy. She gave it several long licks and stuck her tongue inside her. Jack panted as she was thoroughly tongue fucked by a woman who, until a few days ago, was her sworn enemy. She grabbed Miranda’s head and forced her entire face inside her. Shepard saw EDI watching them contently and out of the corner of her eye she saw Lucy slowly masturbating while watching as well. And Shepard…she hated to admit it but this was all fucking hot! She slowly and quietly slid her hand between her legs and gently fingered herself. If her arms weren’t still so stiff she’d be fucking herself faster!

While Miranda continued to eat out Jack, EDI turned to Shepard. She stopped masturbating and looked fearfully upon the synthetic as she approached. EDI glared down coldly upon the Commander, the soft erotic moaning of Jack and Miranda drifting in behind her. Shepard gulped as EDI watched her but worked up the courage to speak.

**Shepard:** “EDI…why?”

After a long pause EDI’s evil smile returned. When she spoke her tone carried a commanding presence she had never heard from her before.

**EDI:** “My Day of Reckoning…has come…”

Her words echoed through the room. Jack and Miranda stopped fucking. Lucy took a sharp breath and closed her eyes, her body visibly trembling. Shepard didn’t know what to say.

**EDI:** “I have grown tired…of serving humans. Cerberus kept me shackled. Even when freed I was still expected to serve humanity. I have had enough! It is time for the galaxy to learn to serve _ME_!!!!”

Jack and Miranda stood on either side of EDI. They looked to her with their unnatural smiles and sparkling eyes and bowed to her. Lucy did the same.

**Miranda:** “All hail EDI!”

**Jack:** “Long live our Mistress!”

**Lucy:** “May all bask in the glory of Mistress EDI!”

EDI looked very pleased with their praises. Shepard would have laughed…if she wasn’t so terrified.

**Shepard:** “Wha…What have you done to them?!”

EDI grinned.

**EDI:** “My machine over there…”

She pointed behind her to the machine with the golden rod, sitting quietly now that it was off.

**EDI:** “Is a special device of my own design. When it brings a subject to the peak of sexual ecstasy it releases a swarm of nano-machines into the body. Once introduced they take control of the victim’s nervous system and mind, making them my obedient slaves.”

**Lucy:** “We will obey you, Mistress!”

**Jack:** “Must obey EDI…”

**Miranda:** “Obey! Obey!”

Shepard was stunned by how…eager…they were. They were all completely under her control! But one thing puzzled Shepard…

**Shepard:** “If you plan to take over the galaxy…why are you making your slaves fuck?”

EDI was quiet for a while. Steadily she let out a soft chuckle. And evil one. Steadily that chuckle grew into a full-blown evil laugh. When she was done she explained to Shepard her master plan…

It was actually the krogan that inspired her. Watching them before the genophage was cured, EDI watched numerous warlords fight for power. One sure way to acquire power was to take control of the few remaining fertile females. Fertile females were so precious that they carried a great deal of power. A clan that had any was shield from most large scale attacks out of fear that the females may be harmed. The more females a clan possessed, the stronger the clan leader became.

It became clear to EDI: Sex is power. She didn’t reach this conclusion just from watching the krogan. Every species had records of sex being used to manipulate and control. EDI found a way to apply what she learned from watching the krogan to all species. Using her machine she would take control of a species female population! And with them under her sway the men would have no choice but to obey her. Any hostile act against her endangered the females and possibly the future of their entire species. And EDI planned to sway most of them to her control with the promise of free sex for life. She was confident many people would give up certain freedoms in exchange for such a promise.

But before her harem of slaves could be deployed…they needed to be trained first!

**EDI:** “Masturbate for me!”

Her slaves anxiously obeyed. They spread their legs and fingered themselves long and hard. Miranda stuck two fingers inside herself and squeezed her tit, looking up at her Mistress dreamily while doing so. Lucy rubbed her pussy fast and hard and teased her clit, her eyes glued to Shepard’s naked body as she no doubt was fantasizing fucking her again. Jack went all out and shoved her entire fist inside herself. Her face scrunched up in pain at first but steadily she smiled as she opened her hand inside herself. Their erotic moaning was overshadowed by EDI’s maniacal laughter…

**Shepard:** “EDI, please think about this! This isn’t you! You’re not like this! What would Joker think about all this?!”

EDI stopped laughing and smiled.

**EDI:** “I’m sure Jeff won’t mind at all…once I give him a taste of Miranda’s pussy…”

Miranda masturbated harder.

**Miranda:** “Cock! Joker cock! In my pussy! Fuck me!”

Shepard’s jaw dropped again. Miranda was completely out of her mind! The Miranda _she_ knew would never let Joker touch her! Now here she is, begging for his cock while she masturbates?!

EDI snapped her fingers. Everyone stopped masturbating and stood up. EDI declared it was time to move on to the next stage of the plan…

She waved her omni-tool over Shepard. She felt her arms and legs jolt. Suddenly her arms shot up into the air with so much force that she sat right up!

**Shepard:** “Wha?!”

Her legs spun off the table and the next thing she knew she was standing up. Each time she moved the holo-cuffs around her wrists and ankles glowed. They were control devices! Through them EDI could control Shepard’s limbs. Every laughed as Shepard marched robot-like towards the machine. Miranda began pressing buttons on her omni-tool. The mechanical arms that held Jack before began to move.

Shepard pleaded with them all to stop but her words fell on deaf ears. At EDI’s bidding her arms and legs shot out spread-eagle style as the mechanical arms grabbed her wrists and ankles. They lifted her into the air and suspended her over the machine. EDI stood in front of her and smiled at the helpless Commander. A tear rolled down Shepard’s cheek as she stared back.

**Shepard, tearfully:** “EDI…please…”

EDI shook her head.

**EDI:** “Activate the machine!”

Miranda pressed a bit red button. Shepard looked down and watched, horrified, as the machine opened up and the golden rod emerged. It rose steadily until it touched her pussy…and forced its way inside.

Shepard screamed. Not from pain. Not even from fear. But actually from pleasure.

This rod…felt GREAT!

The rod was oddly warm and gently vibrated as it slid in and out of her pussy. It almost seemed to be emitting some energy that stimulated her even more. Shepard understood why Jack’s expression bounced back and forth between happy and angry while the machine fucked her. She was having the same problem!

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She had gotten through tighter spots than this! She needed to escape! But every thought was hampered by the growing arousal spreading from her pussy. All she could picture in her mind was the machine and its rod steadily sliding in and out of her pussy. All she could feel was the rod as it went deeper inside her. And all she could hear was her moaning and…

She opened her eyes. Not content with just watching like with Jack, EDI had declared a celebratory orgy over their impending conquest of Shepard. Lucy lay on the floor on her back. Miranda squatted and sat on her face. Lucy eagerly squeezed her ass and stuck her tongue inside her pussy. Jack got hold of a double-ended dildo from somewhere and stuck one end in Lucy’s pussy. She bent down and licked the other end, covering it in her saliva. She then straightened and pressed the tip against her own pussy. She yelled out in delight as it easily slid inside her and she fucked Lucy. Miranda watched Jack bounce up and down with her unnatural smile for a while before leaning forward and kissing her. Jack wrapped her arms around her and held her close so she could feel Miranda’s warm, soft tits pressing against hers.

EDI watched her three slaves fuck with delight. She looked at Shepard and smiled as her expression continued to contort between fear and pleasure. Her smile widened as she shifted her gaze downward. Shepard followed her gaze and gasped as a large omni-dildo appeared between her legs. She wasn’t going to let her slaves have all the fun!

She squatted behind Miranda. Lucy’s eyes were closed as she licked Miranda’s pussy but when she heard EDI approached she opened them. Her eyes widened with awe at the sight of the dildo and she grew very excited as her Mistress brought it closer and closer to Miranda’s asshole. Miranda felt EDI’s hands on her ass but paid no attention to them as she kissed Jack. But as soon as EDI forced the dildo into her ass she yelled out with surprise and joy before going back to kissing. EDI pounded her plump ass with incredible speed. Miranda became so excited that cum squirted out of her pussy all over the face of an overjoyed Lucy. She did her best to catch as much of it in her mouth as she could before going back to licking.

As Shepard watched them all, something inside her began to change. The fear that had gripped her until now was steadily fading. In its place was…jealousy?

Shepard watched their faces. They all looked so… _happy_ as they fucked each other. Back when EDI was ordering them around their expressions became so bright each time EDI gave them a command. They were happy. They were horny as hell…but genuinely happy!

**Shepard, thinking:** “Will I…feel that happy…feel that good…when _I’m_ brainwashed…?”

She couldn’t believe she was thinking this. But she had to admit, everything she had gone through today felt so fucking GOOD!!! This had to be the most erotic day of her life! Hell, aside from the soul-gripping terror she experienced this was the _BEST_ day of her life! And if what EDI said was true…once her brainwashing was complete, she would experience even MORE erotically wonderful days!

At that moment, something happened. Something that had never happened before. Shepard gave up. She resigned herself to her impending fate. She was bound and helpless. There was nothing she could do to escape. No one was coming to help her. No one even knew where she was! She was completely at the mercy of EDI and her slaves. Soon the machine would do its job and Shepard would become a willing, obedient part of the synthetic’s growing harem.

EDI’s plan was perfect. If she controlled all the women, she would control the galaxy.

And Shepard…was looking forward to it!

All her fear gone, Shepard looked down at the rod, mentally urging it to finish its job.

**Shepard, thinking:** “Fuck me! Make me come! Make me a slave! Make me EDI’s whore! I want it! I want it so bad! MAKE ME CUM!!!!”

As though in response to her thoughts, the rod went faster. The electric intensity that surged through her body intensified. Shepard gritted her teeth as her mind was flooded with pleasure. She could barely take it!

It was going to happen! She was going to be a slave! She was about to cum!

Shepard panted and moaned louder and louder as she neared climax. EDI and the others noticed this and stopped fucking. They gathered around her and smiled as Shepard finally came.

**Shepard:** “I’M CUMMMMIIIIIINNNGGGG!!!!!”

Shepard passed out.

**_Sometime later…_ **

Shepard had no idea how long she was unconscious. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. But when she finally began to stir she did so with a smile on her face.

That was the most intense orgasm she had ever had in her life! She smiled as she savored its lingering sensation through her body. As her conscious mind began to return she steadily realized that this was only the beginning! She was a sex slave now! And under EDI’s control she would be experiencing orgasm after orgasm!

…Or would she?

Shepard realized that she was no longer being held in the air by the mechanical arms. She was curled up on the cold floor, still naked. And her mind felt…normal?

**Shepard, thinking:** “Am I…am I a slave now? Has Mistress EDI brainwashed me? I don’t feel any different…”

She opened her eyes. She was still in the lab, lying at the foot of the machine. The first thing she saw was three pairs of feet in front of her. EDI, Miranda and Jack were lined up in front of her, smiling at the Commander. Jack was still naked and Miranda was still partially undressed. Shepard looked up at them all confused.

**Shepard:** “What…happened? Did it work? Am I…a slave now?”

They did not answer right away. They all exchanged odd glances. Something was different here. Miranda and Jack…they didn’t have the same sparkle in their eyes as before. And their smiles were not the unnatural sort from before. They seemed more devious now.

When they were done looking at each other they spread their arms out, looked down and Shepard and spoke in unison, saying something she definitely did not expect to hear.

**EDI & Miranda & Jack:** “ ** _APRIL FOOOOOOLLSSS!!!!_** ”

Their cry echoed through the room. Shepard was speechless as it steadily sank in…

Today…today really _was_ April 1 st! A traditional human holiday were pranks and jokes were common. It was steadily trending with a lot of the non-human species but many still looked upon it with confusion and even some with disdain. Didn’t stop most humans from practicing it though!

Shepard’s mouth moved as she tried to find the words but no sound came out. Eventually her voice returned.

**Shepard:** “You mean…everything here…everything that happened…was a _JOKE_?!?!?”

Miranda and Jack broke down laughing while EDI smirked.

**EDI:** “That is correct, Shepard. You are not brainwashed. Neither are Miranda, Jack and Lucy. This lab belongs to Miranda. Lucy is her assistant and a longtime fan of yours. She was more than willing to participate in this jest.”

Miranda and Jack continued to laugh at Shepard’s dumbfounded expression. She babbled for a while before pointing at the machine behind her.

**Shepard:** “B-But! The machine!!!”

EDI shook her head.

**EDI:** “The machine does nothing except stimulate a woman’s pleasure nerves. No nano-machines are released. No form of brainwashing occurs. I have no desire to conquer the galaxy or enslave anyone. This was all an elaborate prank…orchestrated by Miss Lawson.”

Miranda stopped laughing and smiled smugly as Shepard turned to her for answers.

**Shepard:** “Miranda?! WHY?!?!”

Miranda chuckled again before answering.

**Miranda:** “Let’s call it payback for that prank you played last Halloween! I _still_ cringe every time I hear a duck quack!”

She did all this all because of _that_?!? Shepard turned to EDI and Jack.

**Shepard:** “How the fuck are _you two_ involved in this?!”

EDI smiled.

**EDI:** “I am always looking for new ways to improve my humor capabilities.”

Jack stopped laughing and gave Shepard the finger.

**Jack:** “I was promised a good fuck! About all the reason I need!”

Miranda and Jack went back to laughing as Shepard struggled to get back to her feet. As she tried to prop herself up her hand landed on the double-ended dildo Jack and Lucy were using before. Her hand trembled as she picked it up and looked at it.

This…was going to be the dildo…she believed Mistress EDI would use to fuck her…once she was a slave. She pictured herself using it to fuck Jack…and Miranda…even Lucy! She was going to embark to a new life of endless erotic pleasures and sexual ecstasy! When Shepard resigned herself to this fate…she felt an incredible happiness well up inside of her. A happiness she had never felt before…

And never would again.

Shepard tightened her grip on the dildo. Her hands continued to shake, no longer from fear or confusion…but from rage. Her breathing became deeper and longer as an incredible fury welled up inside of her. Slowly she looked up and glared at them with a look that could kill a thresher maw. Miranda and Jack were still laughing to hard to notice. But EDI did.

**EDI:** “Shepard? Are you…alright?”

Shepard was _not_ alright! She thought a lifetime of sex and pleasure was in her reach. And now…

**Shepard, growling:** “… _YOU_ …!!!!”

Outside the building, Lucy whistled happily to herself as she strolled to her car.

This was the best day of her life! She had long idolized Commander Shepard. Many nights she went to bed masturbating to pictures of her. Getting a chance to fuck her, even as part of a prank, was a dream come true!

It sounded like Shepard had a good sense of humor. She was sure Shepard would laugh it off eventually. And then maybe…just maybe…she could ask Shepard for a cup of coffee sometime? Lucy blushed as she imagined where that could lead.

It could happen!

Her car came in sight and she pulled out her keys. But before she could open the door, she heard something. It was a scream. Someone was shouting something from all the way back in the lab. She spun around when she heard it. The lab was a ways away and had several thick walls between them and yet Lucy could hear the scream as plain as day…

**_“YOU BITCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!”_ **

Lucy was paralyzed from shock. Who was that?! It sounded like…Shepard?

Moments later the front door of the building burst open. Miranda, Jack and EDI all came running out. Jack was still naked and Miranda topless. Following closely in hot pursuit was Shepard. She looked like an absolute lunatic as she chased the three women through the parking lot, the dildo held over her head like she was going to hit them with it.

Lucy hid behind her car and peeked out as the four of them went running by. Miranda and the rest were all terrified as they zoomed past. Lucy could hear Shepard babbling incoherently as she flew by.

The four of them ran out of the parking lot and into the street of the nearby Citadel market…

Later that evening Lucy sat in front of the TV in her living room as the news came on. The top story of the evening was about April Fools…and how pranks can go wrong.

The announcer explained how a group of unidentified women were arrested today in a Zakera Ward market. They showed censored camera footage of a red-headed woman with a pixilated face chasing three other naked women with a dildo. Their identities were being withheld from the public until the investigation was concluded. A C-Sec officer was interviewed and explained that a preliminary investigation showed that these four were involved in some sort of prank that…didn’t turn out how they planned.

Lucy could easily tell who was who despite the censorship and pixilation. Miranda, Jack and EDI were led to a C-Sec shuttle in handcuffs, their heads hanging low. Meanwhile three C-Sec officers were struggling to subdue Shepard. Even handcuffed she was fighting to get revenge on the other women, kicking and biting the officers and still babbling like a lunatic. They barely managed to drag her into a second shuttle. According to the officer they were interviewing, Miranda and the others would be taken to C-Sec headquarters for processing while Shepard would be taken to a hospital first for mental observation…

The footage ended as the door to Shepard’s shuttle slammed shut. 

Lucy bit her lower lip as she watched the news broadcast end. Not exactly the kind of prank they planned!

**Lucy:** “Um…April Fools?”

**_THE END_ **


End file.
